The Alphabet of Love
by Yo To The Peoples
Summary: A drabble for KakaKiko and GaaMiko for every letter of the alphabet. Rated K-T. Don't own Naruto.
1. A is for AlexiaGM

Yo. I've decided to do an alphabet of love type thing for GaaMiko and KakaKiko. Each chapter will have a drabble for each pairing. It will be a randomly selected word that I must use no matter what.

This is the only time I'll say this during the entire story: I don't own Naruto.

Alexia (noun) – the inability to see words or to read, caused by a defect of the brain

GaaMiko

"Gaara, you don't have alexia," Emiko sighed, her shoulders slumped as she looked at the man sitting behind his desk.

"Well I'm bound to develop it with my nose in papers all day," he told his girlfriend.

She raised her eyebrows as she plopped down on the desk. Reaching out, she placed her hand on top of his.

"Gaara," she began once he met her eyes. "If you had alexia you wouldn't be able to read all those Icha Icha novels Kakashi gave you."

She collected herself quickly, stood up, and glided out of the room, leaving the dumbstruck Kazekage to stare at her back as she went.

Oh yes. Gaara reads Icha Icha too. :D

Review and vote on my poll!


	2. A is for AlexiaKK

Yo. This one's KakaKiko.

Alexia (noun) – the inability to see words or to read, caused by a defect of the brain

KakaKiko

"I'm terribly sorry to tell you this Mr. and Mrs. Hatake, but your son has alexia."

Akiko's face fell as she clung to her husband's arm. She noticed when his grip around her tightened slightly.

"What's alexia?" She struggled to get the words out, afraid to know the answer.

The doctor sighed and glanced back at the grey-haired child sitting on the couch. Kakashi followed his gaze over the man's shoulder.

"Alexia is when a person cannot read because they can't see words," the doctor explained. "It's caused by a defect in the brain."

"It won't change him," Kakashi whispered as his lips found his wife's hair. "He'll still be Obito."

"I know."

I like this one. It's kinda sad but I like it. They named him Obito! It's depressing me. :(

Review cuz it makes my world spin in circles. :D


	3. B is for BookGM

Book (noun) – a written or printed work consisting of pages glued or sewn together along one side and bound in covers

GaaMiko

Kankuro grinned at his little brother as the man glared at him. He stood, hands clasped behind his back, in front of the couch where Emiko and Gaara currently resided.

"Kankuro, go away," Gaara spat, removing his arm from his girlfriend's shoulders.

Kankuro placed a single finger on his chin. "Hmm…no."

The young Kazekage glanced about the room before standing up. Both girl and boy watched him move swiftly to the opposite side of the room and select a thick novel from the shelf.

"What, are you gonna read me out of the room?" Kankuro mocked, eyebrows raising.

Gaara adopted the pose his brother previously had. "Hmm…no."

He raised the book and brought it down on his head.

That was the end to that nuisance.

Yes, Gaara was mean. But Kankuro had it coming! He deserved it!


	4. B is for BookKK

Book (noun) – a written or printed work consisting of pages glued or sewn together along one side and bound in covers

KakaKiko

"I will laugh when you trip."

Kakashi lowered the book enough to peer at Akiko over the top of the covers. He raised an eyebrow at her as they continued along the path.

"I have never once fallen while reading," he told her. "I've even read in battle."

"Yeah, with Squad 7," she scoffed, rolling her eyes at her boyfriend. "During their first training session," she added.

"Which one of them told you that?" he asked, feeling only slightly miffed. (A/N: Love that word!)

"Sakura," Akiko said smugly. Kakashi opened his mouth to tell her they were lying until she continued. "And Sasuke and Naruto."

Kakashi had nothing to say to that, so he stayed silent.

They continued walking.

"Kashi," Akiko suddenly shouted. "Watch-"

Before she could finish her warning, Kakashi had fallen flat on his face. That's what he got for trying to impress Akiko.

OMG! Kakashi fell! As a side note, Sasuke and Sakura are together in my little mind (Sasuke's back and whatnot) and Naruto and Hinata are together. Naruto's Hokage.

Review if you liked it. Even 'good' or 'bad' will make me smile.


	5. C is for ChatGM

Chat (verb) – talk in a friendly and informal way

GaaMiko

"Gaara, you need to learn to be less formal."

He sighed, shaking his head in frustration. "I can't."

She sighed, her face becoming exasperated as he discouraged her teachings. "You're not formal with me _or_ your friends _or _your siblings," she pointed out.

"That's because you're not strangers who want to lecture me on responsible spending." Gaara sat back in his tall chair, dragging a hand down one side of his face.

"Well," Emiko struggled to explain to him what needed to be done. "Just…think of him as a potential friend who just wants to have a chat with you."

"I can't," he said simply, letting his hands fall onto his wooden desk.

His girlfriend studied him for a moment, then crossed the distance between them to perch on the arm of his chair. She smiled slyly at him, trying to diffuse the tense atmosphere.

"Do I need to change your mind?"

I'm sure Emiko will cheer him up. :)


	6. C is for ChatKK

Chat (verb) – talk in a friendly and informal way

KakaKiko

"Give me the pictures," Kakashi commanded as his old team stared up at him.

"Give us the mask," Sasuke retorted, crossing his arms.

"Fine," Kakashi said after some deliberation. "I'll show you my-"

He stopped himself when he noticed a very familiar figure approaching from behind Team 7.

"Hey Kakashi!" Akiko called as she walked up to him.

He pulled her into his embrace almost immediately, not wanting to give her a chance to sneak a peek at the stack of photographs in Naruto's hands.

The man bit back a groan when the blonde boy lifted one up for Kakashi to see. This was going to be a long year of blackmail.

I liked the idea of this one but I don't like how it turned out. Oh well. Not everything can be great. Wanna know what the pictures were of? If I get 10 reviews on this story I'll tell you guys in an AN. :D (That's right. I can blackmail too.)

Review…? *Tempts with cookie*


	7. D is for DoughGM

Dough (noun) – a thick, malleable mixture of flour and liquid, used for baking into bread or pastry; money

GaaMiko

Emiko watched as Gaara's rust hair swayed slightly atop his head as he rolled out the dough on the table. He was chewing his lip in concentration as he worked hard to make sure the cookie dough was spread evenly.

Somehow he didn't notice her even as he cut the dough into fun shapes. Gaara pressed the cookie cutters down carefully, then lifted the shape onto the metal tray next to him.

When he was finished with this task, he stood back to admire his work. Only a minimal amount of dough was left over, and he could eat that how it was even if it wasn't healthy. He didn't mine.

The man slid the tray into the oven, set the timer, and sat back to wait for his cookies to be done.

Emiko smiled to herself and slipped back into the shadows.

I don't know what to say about this one but I like it. I'm happy with it.

Review. Remember: 'good' or 'bad'. We're at 0 reviews so far. *Tear* Please, make me happy and- *Timer Dings* Ooo! Gaara! Your cookies are-

*Red Blur Runs in Front of YTTP* Gaara! You messed up my hair with your windy entrance!


	8. D is for DoughKK

Dough (noun) – a thick, malleable mixture of flour and liquid, used for baking into bread or pastry; money

KakaKiko

"Do you think we're gonna have enough?"

Kakashi didn't answer, but took out his wallet as he counted out his money. Akiko looked up at him, her hands finding their way to his olive flak jacket.

"I'm gonna need to take another mission soon," he told her as he pulled out a wad of bills. His mouth pulled up on one side as he looked down at his wife.

She nodded and bit her lip as he lifted the heavy baby cradle into his arms. A smile graced her face as she felt a kick where her hands rested on her stomach.

Kakashi smiled too, his eyes turning up into their happy 'n' shape. No matter how many missions he had to go on, he'd do it. It was all worth it for his wife and his little baby boy.

Shameless fluff. *Eyes Go Into 'N' Shape* Review por favor. (That's right. I got into Spanish 2. :D)


	9. E is for EternityGM

Eternity (noun) – infinite or unending time

GaaMiko

"You realize you're stuck with me forever now."

Gaara slanted a grin toward his new wife. "Nah. I can always get a divorce."

Emiko laughed, swatting him playfully on the chest. She leaned her forehead against his and shut her eyes as his arms found their way around her body.

"The word stuck implies that a person doesn't enjoy whatever they are stuck with." Emiko opened her eyes and gazed into the teal ones of her husband. "I'm not stuck with you."

She smiled and leaned forward to press her lips to Gaara's.

He could be so darn romantic sometimes.

* * *

><p>Yes. I said darn to avoid any issues. I did rate this T but in the summary it says it's K-T. So no worries about language kiddies! Read on!<p> 


	10. E is for EternityKK

Eternity (noun) – infinite or unending time

KakaKiko

"You named her Eternity?" Akiko raised her eyebrows at her boyfriend as she stared at the little dog in his arms.

Kakashi smiled as he handed her the dog. It panted and licked her face.

"Wanna know why?" he asked, his lips tipping up into a smile.

"Why?" Akiko asked, stroking the dog's ears lovingly.

When he didn't answer, Akiko looked up for a response. In front of her kneeled Kakashi, a box with a dazzling ring open in his hands.

She could have sworn she almost dropped the dog.

* * *

><p>What'd you guys think?<p> 


	11. F is for FlasherGM

OMG. You guys should have seen my face when I checked my inbox and there was a review. So exciting! Only nine more… :D

So I wasn't gonna post any more today but I decided to just because of you Allysarian. Thank you for your review! And sorry that your review doesn't count for all ten. :)

* * *

><p>Flasher (noun) – a person, esp. a man, who exposes his genitals in public (I chuckled when I got this one.)<p>

GaaMiko

"I cannot believe he would do that in front of you! I mean, what kind of person would take off his clothing, especially in front of the Kazekage's wife, and flash someone?" He stormed about his office, hands balled into lethal fists.

"Gaara," Emiko interjected, only to be ignored.

"What is wrong with this man? Does he not understand that it is simply not acceptable to do something like this in front of you? Or anyone for that matter! I am going to go down there and-"

The livid man was suddenly silent. Emiko smiled at her work. His jaw hung slack and his eyes had grown quite considerably.

How ironic that only a moment ago he was complaining of flashing.

* * *

><p>*Perverted Chuckle* Little children should have turned back when they saw the word. Oh my.<p> 


	12. F is for FlasherKK

It's the other flasher chapter!

Young, easily influenced children, look away now! This is Kakashi and the word 'flasher'. I am certain it will be bad when I think of a plot line. Hmm…Got it!

* * *

><p>Flasher (noun) – a person, esp. a man, who exposes his genitals in public<p>

This one's not really KakaKiko. More 'Kashi and the kids.

"Woah, woah, woah," Kakashi said, placing a hand on the head of his oldest child. "What are we doin' here?"

Obito was standing in front of his young, impressionable sister. Only a moment ago Kakashi had noticed that a little too much skin was shown. This was not something that should be happening!

"We were playing a game, Daddy," Rin told him, staring up at him from her spot on the floor.

He crouched down, grunting as he did so, to be eye level with his kids.

"Well those are not the kinds of games you should be playing," he told them, ruffling his son's hair as his daughter climbed into his lap. "Why don't you play hide and seek or go outside and jump rope or something?" he suggested, smiling fondly at the children.

"I know," Obito exclaimed, throwing a triumphant arm into the air. "Strip poker!"

* * *

><p>I could not resist. Hey, monkey see monkey do right? That's what happens when pervs have kids. :) But we still love him.<p> 


	13. G is for GutlessGM

Couldn't resist writing one more.

* * *

><p>Gutless (adjective) – lacking courage or determination<p>

GaaMiko

Emiko knew she had no courage. No matter the situation she found herself in, she relied on Gaara to get her out of it.

It was horrible.

She was certain he didn't mind saving her, but even if he did he'd never say anything to her about it.

It was moments, thoughts, like this that made her stomach twist with anxiety.

But it was also moments where Gaara wiped away all insecurities with that smile the was reserved for only her.

It almost made being a complete wimp worth it.

* * *

><p>Wow. I kind of hated that. Oh well.<p> 


	14. G is for GutlessKK

Gutless (adjective) – lacking courage or determination

KakaKiko

There were moments in life when Kakashi Hatake truly believed he couldn't take it anymore.

There were moments he felt like a coward and moments he felt like a hero.

This was one moment when he didn't know what to feel like.

He had saved Akiko from the grasp of yet another terrible man, but he didn't feel like a hero.

He felt broken.

He felt like a _monster_.

Sometimes Kakashi Hatake needed saving too.

* * *

><p>I hate this one too. This was just a bad word for me.<p> 


	15. H is for Hula HoopGM

Yo peoples. ¿Cómo estas? (Gotta practice my Spanish) Don't really have anything to say so on with da story!

Don't own Naruto.

* * *

><p>Hula Hoop (noun) – a large hoop spun around the body by gyrating the hips, for play or exercise<p>

GaaMiko

Gaara watched as his girlfriend spun her hips in a circle, the hula hoop around her waist swinging around. It brought a smile to his face as her laugh penetrated the silence.

"Gaara, come hula hoop with me!" she encouraged, the hula hoop still spinning.

He hesitated for a moment, then moved to join her. Besides, you only live once.


	16. Hi is for Hula HoopKK

Don't own Naruto.

Hula Hoop (noun) – a large hoop spun around the body by gyrating the hips, for play or exercise

KakaKiko

* * *

><p>The Hatake couple smiled fondly at Obito as he spun the blue hula hoop around his body.<p>

The young child laughed, his face pulling up into an elated smile that seemed to cause a chain reaction with his parents.

"I'm glad he can have this kind of childhood," Akiko whispered to her husband, linking her fingers with his. The rough material of his fingerless gloves rubbed against her palm.

"Me too," Kakashi whispered back, pressing a tender kiss to the top of his wife's head.

He got what neither of them had, and they were glad for that.


	17. I is for IncredibleGM

Incredible (adjective) – impossible to believe

GaaMiko

"I can't believe he's real," Emiko whispered to the redhead sitting across from her, knowing that if he wanted to Gaara could hear every word they said.

"Well he is so believe it." Hisoka rolled her eyes at her friend's love struck expression. Emiko had been like this the moment Gaara had asked her out, and it was starting to wear on Hisoka's nerves. If only she hadn't dumped that other guy, maybe she wouldn't be feeling so jealous of her friend.

"I just can't believe that he would pick _me_." Emiko sighed, biting her lip as she gazed romantically at the ceiling.

"Well believe it."

Two heads whipped to the doorway a second redhead currently stood. This one, however, had a much deeper voice than the first.

Gaara left the friends giggling on the floor of the room.


	18. I is for INcredibleKK

Incredible (adjective) – impossible to believe

KakaKiko

Akiko smiled as a tiny finger wrapped around her own larger appendage. She looked up at her husband to find that his expression matched her own.

"Obito would be happy," Akiko told him, cradling the second Obito closer to her.

Kakashi's smile grew somber, but it remained there. He nodded, and whispered, "I know he would." He pulled her closer and shut his eyes tight, trying to block out the pain. "I just miss him."

Akiko simply pulled him close, handed their baby to him, and watched as he held his child close. Obito seemed to sense that his father needed comfort, because the tiny baby threw his arms around Kakashi's neck and cried as a single tear trailed down the man's cheek.

It was the first time Kakashi felt like a father and only the second time Akiko had seen him cry.

There were a lot of firsts that day.


	19. J is for JoystickGM

So I'm sitting at my computer with a busted arm, spacers, and a bowl of Trix as I stalk on Twitter. (Could this A/N pose a copyright issue?) I realized I have indeed gotten 10 reviews and it was time to tell you guys what the pics were of. It's Kakashi's Naruto doll. They had a cuddle party.

So new…I don't even know what letter we're on. For what? J. Okay. I can do J. Lemme just find my handy dictionary.

Kakashi: Um, YTTP? You're rambling.

Me: What? Oh. Sorry, 'Kashi and faithful readers. On with the story for…j.

Joystick: the control column of an aircraft; a lever that can be moved in several directions to control the movement of an image on a computer or similar display screen

GaaMiko

"I'm gonna win!" Emiko shouted, leaning forward in her seat.

"No you're not!" Gaara jerked the joystick to the side and the player on the screen followed the movement.

The two fought for control of the treasure on screen for a while before Gaara lost sight of Emiko. He threw the controller down in defeat as she jumped up to cheer.

From the doorway, one arm around his girlfriend's waist, Kankuro chuckled and shook his head. "You gamers."

That was such a fail. I guess I should take the advice my brain is giving me…and go game.


	20. J is for JoystickKK

Joystick: the control column of an aircraft; a lever that can be moved in several directions to control the movement of an image on a computer or similar display screen

KakaKiko

"That's a joystick?" A sculpted eyebrow rose in question, and a tiny smirk played on Akiko's lips.

Kakashi had gathered her and his team around for an all-out gaming session. Instead of using standard controllers, however, they were using something Akiko had never before used.

Kakashi nodded, and Naruto snickered. He seemed to understand what she was going to do, as his mind worked in a similar way.

"I thought your…was a joystick." She bit her lip to keep from laughing at his shocked expression.

"That's why he wants you to play with it!" Naruto exploded, causing the entire team to double over laughing. Akiko shut her eyes as tears flowed freely down her face, her mouth stretched into a grin.

Kakashi stood straight, standing in the aftermath of what seemed to be a simple conversation.


	21. K is for Knife PointGM

Yo. Um, I don't really have much to say at this point except that I'm probably not going to be updating very often now. I know I haven't in a long time anyway, but I don't know how much longer I'll even be writing fanfiction on here.

I will be finishing this story all the way through z and I will be posting a few other Naruto oneshots for sure. Also, for anyone who reads Agony, it will probably be finished eventually and I'm gonna try to have at least another chapter posted in the next few days.

* * *

><p>Knife-point (n): the pointed end of a knife<p>

GaaMiko

"Don't touch it."

Emiko made a face at Gaara, and he rolled his eyes in response.

"Miko," he said again, reaching out to take the knife from his girlfriend.

"No," she scolded, smiling slyly as she titled the knife toward him. He held up his hands in mock surrender, smiling at the girl.

"You're gonna cut yourself," he warned, lowering his hands as she turned her attention back to the blade.

"No I - ow!"

Emiko pouted at Gaara and held up her finger to show him the tiny prick on the tip of the appendage.

"There," he whispered, leaning forward to kiss it. "All better."

* * *

><p>Um, yeah. That's it.<p> 


	22. K if for Knife PointKK

Knife-point (n): the pointed end of a knife

KakaKiko

"Does it matter?" Akiko snapped, stabbing at the dirt in front of her.

"Yes, it matters," Kakashi sighed, reaching out. He lowered his hand when Akiko shot him an acidic glare and slid a glance at the kunai in her hands.

"You told me you wouldn't do it again," she said, staring at the loose soil.

"I know," he replied quietly, smiling weakly behind his mask. "I'm sorry." Kakashi leaned forward slowly and, after seeing that he wouldn't be stabbed by his irritated girlfriend, hugged her gently.

"Yeah, you better be," Akiko muttered. She hugged Kakasi back, still gripping the kunai.

As they pulled apart, Kakashi gave the weapon a weary glance. Akiko let him pry it out of her hands, smiling lightly at the concentration in the crease of his brow.

"Hey," she said, giving Kakashi a shy smile. He looked up, and his mismatched eyes met hers. The tomoe in his Sharingan swam in his iris, and she reached out to close his eyelid. "I love you."

He knew he was forgiven as her fingers lingered on his skin.


	23. L is for LightenGM

Lighten (v) - make or become lighter or brighter

GaaMiko

"Hey, lighten up."

Gaara's expression, or lack of expression really, didn't falter as Temari knocked her shoulder into her younger brother's. His light eyes remained grim, and she sighed at him.

Emiko wasn't back. She was supposed to be back.

"Gaara, she's-"

"Hey, I'm so sorry I wasn't back yet. I-"

Emiko cut herself off as Gaara pressed his lips to hers. He held her tight, worry evident in the tense set of his rigid shoulders.

The eldest sand siblings exited the room silently to leave the couple to themselves.

It didn't escape the observant eyes of the sister that as soon as Emiko had stepped into the room, Gaara's eyes brightened just a little bit.


	24. L is for LightenKK

This one kinda got a little time skip thing going on and...um yeah. Just...yeah. Also, there's the death of an unspecified character. Sasuke is also back in the village, and I shipped SasuSaku in this one. Not really that noticeable, but if you hate either of these things then skip this one.

* * *

><p>Lighten (v) - make or become lighter or brighter<p>

KakaKiko

Akiko gripped Kakashi's hand as the oranges bled into red in the endless sky. She looked back to the headstone her husband was mourning over.

"Kashi," she whispered, reaching out to tangle her fingers in his unruly mane of hair.

The disheveled man dropped to his knees, but his fingers remained intertwined with his wife's. She knelt down next to his slumped figure, glancing back at the approaching figures of Sasuke and Sakura.

Kakashi traced the name of his fallen comrade, his black eye pained.

"It was my fault," he whispered, turning his face into Akiko's neck.

She shook her head, her hand resting on the back of his head, as her husband shook.

"It wasn't," she whispered. He could feel the vibrations of her words, and he pressed his face into the comfort of them. "You did what you had to to save your own life." He was silent, brooding. "You did the right thing, Kakashi."

The man's former students stood, stoic, their faces turned away from the scene.

Akiko watched the sun bleed life into the sky as her husband lost himself in her arms. She met the eyes of the man's companions as the sun rose in the sky.

* * *

><p>Um, I don't really know what that was or how it ended up like that. It wasn't really much of a drabble either. So...sorry for the angst I guess.<p> 


	25. M is for MiffGM

Miff (v) - annoy

GaaMiko

"Emiko, could you please just-" The Kazekage gestured incoherently at the girl seated on his desk. She was wrinkling his paperwork.

"What?" Her eyes widened innocently, and Gaara tried to ignore the little jump thing his heart did in his chest when she did that.

"You're-" He gestured with his hands again, and Emiko bit back a laugh at his flail. "You're wrinkling very important documents."

She swung her feet, and Gaara sighed. The longer it took her to move, the longer it would take him to get through it all, and the later he would get home. He really didn't want to be signing documents any longer than he had to. His hand cramped up so easily, and he had to go to a meeting tomorrow that he'd almost certainly have to take notes on. He sighed again, and sand danced around his fingers.

"Emiko," he sighed. "Can you please just move so I can get my work done?" He might have been begging a little. Only because she wouldn't move, though. He, the Kazekage, Gaara of the Sand, the greatest shinobi in the entire Fire Nation, would never lower himself to begging in any other situation, of course.

She seemed to contemplate it for a moment, and he sighed yet again as she adopted the classic thinking pose.

"Hmm..." She smiled at him, and his hopes rose in his chest. "No."

His hopes deflated again, but a devious smile curled his lips.

"Well," he said, stepping forward toward the girl on his desk. "If you won't move, then I'll have to move you myself."

She shrieked and laughed as he hoisted her off the desk, pounding on his back as he threw her over his shoulder. She smiled as he laughed. All she wanted was for him to have a little fun.

* * *

><p>Yeah, so I threw in a little of Gaara's inner ranting just for my own amusement. I just love that little redhead so much. Just...afjbuodkcoidh.<p> 


	26. M is for MiffKK

Miff (v) - annoy

KakaKiko

"Kakashi, I'm trying to have an actual conversation with you."

The man in context slanted a glance at her over the cover of his infamous orange book. He held her bewildered gaze for a moment, then lowered his eyes back to the words on the page.

She muttered something under her breath, shutting her eyes and pinching the bridge of her nose between her fingers. "You're just so-" She cut herself off, knowing that whatever came out wouldn't be nice.

"I'm so what?" His eyebrow rose, and Akiko rolled her eyes at him.

"You're just really, _really_ irritating me."

He lifted his gaze from the page, and a smile rose on his mouth. "You don't say."

* * *

><p>Yeah, that was really short but it <em>is <em>a drabble type fic thing. Uh, yeah. So...review please? I'll ship Kakashi out to you in a colorful box for Christmas if you do.


	27. N is for NightGM

Night (n) - the period of darkness in each twenty-four hours; the time from sunset to sunrise

GaaMiko

Gaara never seems to be home until late at night. Emiko supposes that she should accept this as his Kazekage duties come before any personal matters, but sometimes she feels that she is inadequate to his Kage status.

When the quiet redhead slips into bed with her in the dead of night and whispers apoligies and vows of love in her ear, though, her heart warms. He holds her close and asks for forgiveness, and she can't help but grant it.

Gaara always seems to slide into bed with her as soon as the doubts creep into her mind when she's alone in their cold bed. As soon as the inadequacy creeps into her thoughts, he is there to soothe it away.

* * *

><p>Yeah.<p> 


	28. N is for NightKK

Night (n) - the period of darkness in each twenty-four hours; the time from sunset to sunrise

KakaKiko

In the pitch black of night, two people roam the streets of Konoha in search of one another. One had been on a mission the past week. The other had been wandering the empty streets like a lost soul.

She had been as lost without him as she seemed.

The lost one had heard the news that the man from the mission had been on his way home. As soon as she'd gotten the information from Naruto, she'd ventured out onto the quiet streets to find the man.

When she did, she held onto him tight and whispered his name as the blood his cuts seeped into her clothes.

"Kakashi."

"Akiko."

* * *

><p>I don't really have any idea where this came from, but I don't know if I like it. What do you guys think?<p> 


	29. O is for OrdinaryGM

Ordinary (adj) - with no special or distinctive features; normal

GaaMiko

Emiko knew that they weren't a normal couple.

They didn't go out for romantic dinner dates. They didn't go on long walks just to be with each other. They didn't sit in a bubble bath until the water got cold. They didn't feed each other food. They didn't share wine or light candles to give the room a romantic atmosphere. They didn't hold hands in public or even act like they were a couple. They didn't cuddle on the couch while they watched movies. They didn't go on picnics or cook together.

They didn't do things normal couples did.

They did, however, know each other inside and out. They did sit together for long hours talking about their days, or not talking at all. They did lock eyes and held entire conversations that way. They did stay awake in the wee hours of the morning just to wait for the other to get home. They did take comfort in knowing that when they got home to their waiting partner that there would be a warm bed full of cuddles and love. They did know what the other meant when they gestured incoherently to describe something even when no one else in the room had a clue what they were talking about.

They did love each other.

Gaara and Emiko may not have been a normal couple, but that's okay. They were happy just the way they were.

* * *

><p>Yeah, I know. That was a really sucky ending. I apologize.<p> 


	30. O is for OrdinaryKK

So I ship NaruSasu and in this ficlet Sasuke has gone to Mr. Hatake for advice on how to propose to Naruto. If you don't like yaoi, don't read it. Don't hate.

* * *

><p>Ordinary (adj) - with no special or distinctive features; normal<p>

KakaKiko

"No," Akiko murmured, shaking her head. "That's too...normal."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow at her and slanted a look down at her. "How do you think he should do it, then?"

"He has to do it creatively," she said, rolling over to tuck her chin under his arm. She could feel his chest rise and fall under her head as she breathed, and the steady rhythm of it stuttered as she traced a finger over his abdomen. "Getting down on one knee isn't creative."

"I don't think he could come up with anything else." Kakashi sighed and curled an arm around his girlfriend's waist. "What if he puts it in a fortune cookie or something?" he suggested, watching carefully for Akiko's reaction.

She shook her head, and the motion tickled his chest. He fought back a laugh. She could _never _find out that he was ticklish.

"That's way too unoriginal. He has to do it in some way that Naruto would never expect. Something that's never been done before."

"What if he had Jiraiya put it in Icha Icha and Naruto could read it?"

Akiko shook her head again, and he huffed.

He though, 'I guess I have to find a new way to propose.'

* * *

><p>Aww. Kashi's gonna propose. Uh, yep. That's it. :) Review and I'll love you forever.<p> 


	31. P is for Pitch blackGM

Yo yo yo. I don't really have anything important to say so I'll just skip the AN.

* * *

><p>Pitch-black (adj) – completely dark, as black as pitch<p>

GaaMiko

Some people say that Gaara's soul is as black as pitch. Emiko knows, however, that that is far from the truth.

"Hey," Gaara murmured, his fingers tangled with his girlfriend's as they cuddled on the couch.

Emiko looked up from her book to meet his eyes. "Hmm," she hummed, dropping the novel to her lap.

Gaara didn't answer, but instead tucked his nose into the hair at the top of her head. Emiko smiled as he clung to her and leaned back into his chest.

"You okay?" she whispered, dragging her fingers through his messy red hair.

He nodded and ducked his head down to kiss her. 'I love you."

She smiled. "I love you too."

* * *

><p>Okay, so they're majorly OOC.<p> 


	32. P is for Pitch blackKK

Pitch-black (adj) – completely dark, as black as pitch

KakaKiko

In the pitch black night, a masked man comes home to his lonely wife. She stirs as he slips quietly into their inviting bed, and he grimaces even as he settles down into the warmth of it.

"Kashi?" Akiko murmurs sleep thick in her voice.

"Are you expecting other men to crawl into your bed at night?"

She smiles and reached out to tug his mask down. Akiko can feel his smile in the darkness of their room.

"Hey," she whispers as she cuddles into his embrace. His body is warm even from the cold that had seeped into his bones on his way home.

"Hey," he whispers back, holding her warm body close to his.

"Did you go to the hospital yet?" Kakashi can hear in her voice that she's falling back asleep, and he smiles.

"Tomorrow," he tells her, shutting his own eye. His Sharingan throbs, but he tries to ignore it.

"Hmm."

Akiko slumps against him, and he smiles before he falls asleep that night.

* * *

><p>I like this one.<p> 


	33. Q is for QualmGM

Qualm (n) – an uneasy feeling of doubt, worry, or fear, esp. about one's own conduct

GaaMiko

"You'll be fine," Naruto reassured, clapping a hand on Gaara's back.

The redhead stared straight ahead, took a deep breath, and nodded. He watched as Naruto took a step down to stand below him, and the blonde beamed at him. Gaara didn't return the gesture.

It figured that the only time Gaara was scared was on his and Emiko's wedding day.


	34. Q is for QualmKK

Qualm (n) – an uneasy feeling of doubt, worry, or fear, esp. about one's own conduct

KakaKiko

Every time he left, she was so so scared.

She was scared that he'd get hurt. She was scared that he'd change. She was scared that he would find someone better than she ever could be. She was scared that he'd think he couldn't take it anymore and end it for himself.

Really, she was scared of losing him.


	35. R is for RedGM

Red (adj) – of a color at the end of the spectrum next to orange and opposite violet, as of blood, fire, or rubies

GaaMiko

"How is that your natural color?"

Gaara rubbed at his temple and frowned when he remembered the ink on his fingers. He rubbed at the spot with his other hand as his girlfriend questioned him about his hair color.

Emiko examined the man's hair, and he sighed at her as she leaned in close.

"Emiko," he sighed, fiercely annoyed. "What do you want?"

She looked at him seriously. "Is this your natural color?"

Gaara couldn't help but smirk. "Why don't you check?"


	36. R is for RedKK

Red (adj) – of a color at the end of the spectrum next to orange and opposite violet, as of blood, fire, or rubies

KakaKiko

"Kashi, you have to go to the hospital," Akiko said, firm as she tried not to look at the thread he was pulling through his arm.

"I'm fine," he answered tersely, gritting his teeth. "All the medics are out anyway."

"How could all the medics be out?" Akiko asked, wringing her hands together.

"There is a war going on," he said shortly.

"Kakashi," she whispered, wincing as he did. The needle had slipped, and a thin line of red trailed down his bare arm.

She said his name again, and the red drop splashed onto the floor in silence.


	37. S is for SpeckGM

Speck (n) – a tiny spot

GaaMiko

"Nobody's gonna notice."

Gaara rubbed at the speck of dirt on the shoulder of his Kazekage robes, a crease forming between the eyebrows he didn't have.

"The Elders will be extremely unhappy if they do," he said, glancing up at Emiko out of the tops of his eyes.

"Gaara," she sighed, reaching out for his arm. "It's tiny. It doesn't even look like it's there." He was still tense, worried about making a good impression at the meeting. They were important people. He couldn't screw this up.

"Hey," she whispered, leaning up against his side. "Calm down. You're gonna be fine."

The redhead sighed once, but the set of his shoulders relaxed. Emiko smiled into his back, and he reached an arm out awkwardly to wrap it around her.

"C'mon," she said, quiet as she stood. "There's cookies in the kitchen."


	38. S is for SpeckKK

Speck (n) – a tiny spot

KakaKiko

"See these?" Kakashi asked, leaning toward the mirror. He pointed to the tiny discolorations in his Sharingan, and Akiko nodded at his side.

"Yeah," she said, her fingers resting on his hip.

He looked back at her over his shoulder, using the countertop as support when he leaned on it. "I'm going blind in my Sharingan."

Akiko reached out with slow, careful movements, and without a word, she closed his eye.


	39. T is for TextureGM

Texture (n) – the feel, appearance, or consistency of a surface or a substance

GaaMiko

"Here, feel it."

Emiko leaned away from the salted tongue in Gaara's hand, holding up her hands as she protested.

"No, Emiko, really. It's not unappealing." Gaara simply didn't see the problem in feeling the lizard's tongue.

"Gaara, it's a tongue," Emiko deadpanned. "It's disgusting."

She shrieked as the man pressed the muscle against her hand, jumping away from him.

As the were eating that night, she stared him down and asked, "How do you eat that stuff?"

* * *

><p>Um , this really has almost nothing to do with texture, but it's close enough.<p> 


	40. T is for TextureKK

Texture (n) – the feel, appearance, or consistency of a surface or a substance

KakaKiko

Kakashi shut his single open eye as he smoothed a hand down Akiko's back. She was pressed up against his side, and he marveled at the feel of her skin on his.

"Hey," he whispered, tracing patterns on her spine.

"Hmm," she answered, shifting the arm around his hips.

When he didn't answer, she looked up, and he caught her lips in his. She mumbled words into his mouth, and even though he didn't know what she said, he had a few ideas in mind.

* * *

><p>Wow. This also has like…nothing to do with texture at all.<p> 


	41. U is for UmbrellaGM

This is going to be severely OOC.

* * *

><p>Umbrella (n) – a device consisting of a circular canopy of cloth on a folding metal frame supported by a central rod, used as protection against rain or sometimes sun<p>

GaaMiko

Gaara ducks behind his umbrella, looking toward the suddenly fascinating ground as a girl walks past him in the street.

He peeks his head up for a moment, and his eyes get a sheepish look in them when he sees he's been caught.

"Gaara," Emiko says, smiling as she takes hold of the pole supporting his wooden umbrella.

The boy watches her as she tips it to the ground, and he smiles as she kisses him.

Later, she steals his umbrella.

* * *

><p>Um, I'm sorry about this fail.<p> 


	42. U is for UmbrellaKK

Umbrella (n) – a device consisting of a circular canopy of cloth on a folding metal frame supported by a central rod, used as protection against rain or sometimes sun

KakaKiko

Kakashi smiles at his wife as she bends down to pick up the tiny kitten. The rain beats down on the flimsy umbrella he suspends over her, and he glances up at the sky. A raindrop falls into his uncovered eye, and he blinks it out as he looks down again.

The tiny animal meows pitifully, and Kakashi hopes his dogs will get along with it.

They bring the kitten inside, and it's warm and snuggly and sleepy after they dry it off. Akiko smiles at it and asks what they should name him in whispers.

"Is it a him?" he responds quietly, stroking one soft ear. It's so small and delicate in his hands, and he remembers that it's just a baby.

Akiko murmurs the affirmative, and she looks up with eyes that make Kakashi's heart clench. He whispers suggestions as they pet the tiny purring creature, and they settle on Hiro when he pushes up into their hands at the suggestion.

Now whenever it rains Hiro curls up with Kakashi and Akiko, and they smile at each other over his tiny, ever-growing body.


	43. V is for VentGM

Vent (v) – give free expression to (a strong emotion)

GaaMiko

"I feel like you don't even care, Gaara!" Emiko yells the words in his face, and he flinches at the sting. "How could you forget our anniversary?"

He has nothing to say because yes, he was careless and stupid and insensitive and all the other adjectives she'd thrown at him. His silence seems to make it worse, though, because Emiko steams on with more anger than before.

The only time she's silenced in her rant is when he pulls out a ring and gets down on a single knee.

"I wanted to make a new anniversary to celebrate." He's not smiling, but he is when she says yes to forever.

* * *

><p>Yeah, I realize I had their wedding before but these are not in any sort of chronological order whatsoever.<p> 


	44. V is for VentKK

Vent (v) – give free expression to (a strong emotion)

KakaKiko

"Look," Kakashi says, his tone biting as he stares down on Akiko. "You don't get it."

"No, I think I do," she spits, sending a venomous glare his way.

"Akiko, it's a mission," he says, throwing his hands out. He's trying hard to control his anger, but there's only so much control one person can have.

"Yeah, a mission to teach strippers how to do their job," she bites back, gnashing her teeth.

"'kiko," he sighs, exasperation evident. "I'm going undercover, and they all know how to do their job."

The glare doesn't leave her face for another 20 minutes until he finally decides to use another method to convince her that he prefers her much better than any stripper.

She finally gets it.


	45. W is for WeltGM

Welt (n) – a red, swollen mark left on flesh by a blow or pressure

GaaMiko

"Jesus," Emiko mutters as she strips Gaara of his jacket. It slips off his shoulders, and he's left in pants and red marks.

"Does it hurt?" she whispers, touching the tip of a finger to one of the welts covering his pale, easily marked skin.

He nods, teeth clenched, and reaches out to grab at her forearm. She looks up when his fingers curl, and he hisses as she accidently presses into the wound.

"We have to get a medic up here," she tells him, and he says that there's already one on the way. She nods, and he grits his teeth as she kisses him better without a word.

Well, almost.


	46. W is for WeltKK

Welt (n) – a red, swollen mark left on flesh by a blow or pressure

KakaKiko

Emiko glowers up at Kakashi, and he looks guilty under his mask. In a failed attempt at teaching her to fight, she'd been bruised, bloodied, and beaten by two kids. (Well, they _were _a jinchuriki and a girl with incredible strength.)

"Sorry," he mutters, pulling her in close. He flinches as she hisses and quickly moves his hand away from the welt.

When they get home, they sit together in a warm bath, and Akiko might've fallen asleep as Kakashi massaged her back, but she wouldn't admit it.

Kakashi might have teased her about it later.


	47. X is for XmasGM

Xmas (n) – informal term for Christmas

GaaMiko

They don't do anything for Christmas, but that's mostly because they like being tucked up in their warm bed together.


	48. X is for XmasKK

Xmas (n) – informal term for Christmas

KakaKiko

Kakashi feels like he has a family again.

He looks out around himself. His friends, his girlfriend, everyone he loves is here. They're smiling. They're laughing. They're happy, and it's infectious. He smiles too, only this time there's no mask to hide it behind.

Naruto grins at his maskless sensei, and Kakashi rolls his eyes. He's smiling, though, as he does it.

If home is where the heart is, then here, with all of these people (even Gai) is where home is.


	49. Y is for YogurtGM

Yogurt (n) – a semisolid sourish food prepared from fermented milk, often sweetened and flavored

GaaMiko

"That looks repulsive."

Emiko looks up at Gaara from her spot at the table, eyebrows furrowed above deep gray eyes. She glances back down at the yogurt in her hand and nods around a mouthful of it.

Gaara can see her swallow, and his blank expression doesn't lift as she gets up to throw it away.

"It is," she says, clearly disgusted.

"When's the expiration date?" Gaara inquires, moving slowly with almost unnerving elegance to read the label. When they find tit he says dryly, "Three weeks ago."

She makes a face, and Gaara thinks she gags. He couldn't be sure, though, because he was distracted buy the thump as the little cup hit the bottom of the trash can.

"Well, that explains it."


	50. Y is for YogurtKK

Yogurt (n) – a semisolid sourish food prepared from fermented milk, often sweetened and flavored

KakaKiko

"What are you trying to feed our son, Kakashi?"

The man with the outrageous hairstyle and a missing mask looks down to the cup in his hand, searching. When he finds his answer, he says, "Yogurt." The man holds up the container to show that, yes, it is indeed what he says it is. He knows what he's talking about, really.

Akiko makes a face, and Kakashi's confused. It was in the little drawer in their fridge, and it had been clearly labeled with Obito's name. Was it not their son's?

"I found it in the drawer," he says, watching as Akiko comes over to them. She swoops down to pry the little spoon from his hand, and he's lost when she takes the yogurt too.

"What?" he asks as their son bounces in his little chair.

"He doesn't like it," Akiko says, gesturing to the yogurt coating the tiny boy.

Kakashi just sighs and scratches his head. The kid seemed happy.


	51. Z is for ZooGM

I am sorry I have been on hiatus for so long. I'm not coming back because I just don't have the inspiration, but I decided I should try finishing this series.

* * *

><p>Zoo (n) - an establishment that maintains a collection of wild animals, typically in a park or gardens, for study, conservation, or display to the public<p>

GaaMiko

"I've never been to a zoo before, but this doesn't seem very interesting," Gaara says, his eyes roaming around the park, Emiko at his side. "Why is this fun?"

Emiko just rolls her eyes, dragging the redhead along with her. "We're going to the giraffes first," she declares, ignoring his groan of disapproval.

Although he may not have admitted it, Gaara squealed when he saw the polar bears.


	52. Z is for ZooKK

Zoo (n) - an establishment that maintains a collection of wild animals, typically in a park or gardens, for study, conservation, or display to the public

KakaKiko

Kakashi smiled behind his mask as he hoisted his son up into his arms, watching his hands carefully so he wouldn't try to reach for the penguins behind the railing.

"He's really enjoying this," Akiko whispers, smiling as she slides a hand along her husband's back, watching Obito with eyes as bright as the boy's own.

"Good call bringing him here," Kakashi mumbles, wishing he could kiss his wife but instead just holding their son a little closer.

Kakashi finally does kiss her, but only once Obito's fallen asleep out of exhaustion, his little arms spread eagled in his bed, dreaming of the zoo.

"Love you," he mumbles against her mouth, smiling tiredly as his fingers comb through her hair.

"Love you, 'kashi," she whispers, smiling against his mouth.

* * *

><p>So, after a very, very long time, this story is complete. I had plans to finish it a long time ago, and I can't remember why I never did, but here it is. I certainly enjoyed writing these, and I hope you guys enjoyed reading them.<p> 


End file.
